


A Little Midnight Lovin'

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Letters, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock comes home late at night from being out and sees a letter on the table addressed to him from John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song and artist's name are in the end notes.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

  _"I’ll wear your winter coat, the one you love to wear_  
_So I keep feeling close to what’s beyond compare_  
_The moments waking up, you catch me in your eyes_  
_That beauty on my pillow that holds me in the night_  
  
_And I would fight my strength to un-tape my mouth_  
_When I used to be afraid of the words_  
_But with you I’ve learnt just to let it out_  
_Now my heart is ready to burst_  
_Cause I, I feel like I’m ready for love_  
_And I, wanna be your everything and more_  
_And I know every day I say it_  
_But I just want you to be sure_  
_That I am yours_ "

 

 Sherlock walked into the flat late one night after being out for most of the day with Mycroft (which Sherlock dreaded the entire time). It was a little bit after midnight and John was already in bed. As he as fully stepped inside the flat, he noticed a folded piece on the table, next to his laptop with his name written on it in black ink and fancy lettering (or fancy as the person who wrote could get) on the outside of it. Sherlock walked over to the table and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. As he looked at it, he smiled and chuckled. It was a little love note from John that was left for him.

It said on the piece of paper;

 

_Sweetheart,_

_I know this may come off as a bit random but I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much and I hope Mycroft did not piss you off too much today. I am worried about you but I know you will be okay and if any one hurts you, I will hunt them down there and personally give them a new arse hole._

_Anyway, when you read this, I most likely will be in bed but please still let me know that you are home._

_Can't wait to see you._

_~ John_

 

 When he finished reading, Sherlock put the note back on the table and headed over back to the door before he headed into the bedroom to go see his husband (and he has been want to badly all day). When he arrived to the master bedroom, he quietly opened the door wide and saw John in their bed. He looked like he was sleeping soundly. Sherlock smiled as he looked at him.

“Like an angel.” Sherlock thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and John opened his eyes.

“Sherlock?” John asked. His voice sounded a bit groggy but he did not sound all that sleepy. Sherlock stopped and turned his head.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.” Sherlock told him.

“It's okay. I couldn't sleep. What time is it, by the way?” John asked, turning on the lamp on his side table next to him.

“It's only a little bit after midnight and looked like you were sleeping.” Sherlock replied.

“I did have my eyes closed but I was not actually sleeping.” John explained.

“Were you having troubling falling asleep again?” Sherlock asked. John nodded.

“Is there a reason why you couldn't?” Sherlock asked him another question.

“Because you weren't home and I was worried about you.” John answered.

“Awe. Well, I am back now, my Love. You do not need to worry no more.” Sherlock said back. John smiled and Sherlock smiled back at his hubby.

“And I am so glad that you are.” John said. Sherlock walked over to John's side of the bed and then stood there, looking down at John.

“Me too.” Sherlock said. John reached his hand out and held one of Sherlock's. Sherlock leaned down and kissed John's lips. When they stopped, John let go of Sherlock's Sherlock stood back up and looked at John once again. He started to get undressed. Right. In. Front. Of. Him. John started to feel excited and adjusted himself under the covers. This was rare for John to be this way, especially this late at night. He did not have an erection at the moment but the feeling arousal was there.

“What are you wearing under there, Mr. Watson?” Sherlock asked. John removed the covers from on top of him, revealing what was underneath and even if Sherlock has seen 100s or even 1,000s of times already, it always felt like the first time. John was completely naked, fully exposing himself to his husband while being in a sexy pose and with a smile on his face.

“Ooo, I love what you are wearing, my Dear. It's perfect on you.” Sherlock said. John giggled.

“You have seen naked so many times, though. Don't you ever get _bored_ of seeing my body?” John asked.

“Nope and never will. I love you and I love every single thing about you. Nothing about you bores me.” Sherlock answered.

“Awe. I feel the same way about you.” John said.

“I must get on your nerves sometimes. I know I do.” Sherlock said back to him.

“Yeah but that's normal and life. I bet I do the same to you, too.” John told him.

“True and it does not change the way I feel about you.” Sherlock said back as he finished getting undressed. When Sherlock finally had all of his clothes off, John looked him up and down

“And I _love_ that on you.” John complimented with a bit of a flirty tone in his voice. A smirk appeared on Sherlock's face.

“Get ready cuz here I come.” Sherlock said. John positioned himself and bit his bottom lip.

“I am so turned on right now. Even if we are not going to have sex, he makes my body feel like this and oh God, I love him and this feeling so much.” John thought to himself as he looked at his naked husband. Sherlock walked over to his side of their bed and got into it then laid down. John turned off his lamp and moved over, closer to Sherlock, snuggling against him. Sherlock put his arm around John and got more comfortable in the bed.

“ I know I just told you this before but I am really glad that you are home. I really missed you.” John told him. Sherlock kissed John's forehead and smiled.

“And I really missed you, too, John.” Sherlock said back. John moved a bit and now was against Sherlock's body. The warmth from both of their bodies felt wonderful and was very comforting. John kissed Sherlock's neck and Sherlock held him more.

“By the way, I read the more you left me. I love you so much, too.” Sherlock told him. John hugged him. Sherlock hugged him back, trying to hold back tears.

“I never want to be without this man. Never ever.” Sherlock thought. Suddenly, let out a laugh as he heard John make a fart noise with his mouth on Sherlock's neck. Sherlock calmed down after he heard John yawn. John was more calm now than before and started to feel groggy. Both of them let go and laid down on the bed more but still next to each other. He was exhausted and Sherlock could see and feel it.

“Lets get some rest now or we both won't be able to get up later.” Sherlock told him.

“Is that a bad thing, though?” John asked. Sherlock smiled.

“No, not at all.” Sherlock responded. John stretched and got comfy one last time.

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” John said as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, John.” Sherlock said back to him. John started to snore a bit. He was now officially fast asleep. Sherlock closed his eyes, too and not too long after, both men were happily and soundly asleep.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "Yours" by Ella Henderson


End file.
